Japans glückliches Leben
by Lykanthropa
Summary: Japan denkt darüber nach, was für gute Freunde er hat. Wie unterschiedlich ihre Charaktere sind und was für Eigenschaften sie für Japan attraktiv machen, um mit ihnen befreundet sein zu wollen. Aber er ahnt nicht, dass er genauso großartige Eigenschaften besitzt, die die anderen dazu bringen, Japan ihren Freund zu nennen.


Japan war eine glückliche Insel.

Er hatte ein wunderschönes Zuhause, seine Wirtschaft lief gut und seine Landsleute waren mit Gesundheit gesegnet.

Aber was ihn am glücklichsten machte war, dass er viele Freunde hatte. Nach all der langen Zeit des Alleinseins und der großen Überwindung sich für die Welt zu öffnen, hatte er endlich Freunde.

Ein schönes Gefühl. Viel zu schön, als das er es beschreiben könnte.

Aber er war glücklich.

Er war gerade bei Amerika und England zu Besuch. Er mochte Amerika sehr, weil dieser, sich zwar manchmal wie ein hyperaktives Kind benahm, sich dafür aber für all jene einsetzte, die Hilfe brauchten.

Das schätzte Japan sehr an ihm.

Und England hatte eine sehr interessante Sprache. Japan mochte Englisch. Und außerdem mochte er seine Ernsthaftigkeit. Gut, hin und wieder ließ er sich durch seine Wut leiten, wenn Amerika oder Frankreich ihn stichelten oder redete manchmal mit der Luft und machte seltsame Handbewegungen, als würde er etwas streicheln. Aber ansonsten war auch er ein guter Freund.

Japan saß zwischen Amerika und England auf einer Tischbank auf Englands Terrasse. Verkohlte Scones und ein papageienbunter Kuchen standen auf dem Tisch vor ihnen.

„Na los, Japan. Greife ruhig zu. Es sind genügend Scones da."

[style type="italic"][style type="italic"]Schluck![/style][/style]

„Ach was! Nimm lieber etwas von meinem Kuchen. Der sondert keinen schwarzen Dunst ab", lachte Amerika.

„Was soll das denn heißen", knurrte England.

„Na sieh dir doch mal deine Unfälle an, die du fälschlicherweise als essbar bezeichnest. Das ist so eklig!"

„BITTE?! Du Gör hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, was schmackhaft ist! Du mit deinen Kalorienbomben in Brötchen und Bechern! Keine Wunder, dass du so fett bist!"

„Was? I-ich bin nicht fett! Außerdem siehst du immer so lächerlich aus, wenn du mit dir selber sprichst! Du hast echt ein Rad ab!"

Japan hatte sich vollkommen versteift und schaute unauffällig zwischen den beiden hin und her. Ihm war wohl bewusst, was gleich geschehen würde.

„Etwas mehr Respekt, wenn ich bitten dürfte!"

„Niemals! Hahahahaha!" Amerika nahm einen Scone auf und warf diesen England ins Gesicht. Dann schrie er abermals: „Niemals! Hahahaha!"

England wischte sich den Scone aus dem Gesicht. Seine großen Augenbrauen waren wütend zusammengezogen.

„*prust* Wenn du so guckst, sehen deine Brauen aus, als würden sie deine Augen verschlucken wollen! Hahahahahaha!"

Das war zu viel. England sprang von seinem Platz auf und sprang an Japan vorbei auf Amerika zu. Doch dieser flüchtete rechtzeitig von der Tischbank.

Der Ältere jagte den Jüngeren über die Terrasse und anschließend durch den Garten. England schrie fürchterlich vor Wut, während Amerika herzhaft lachte.

Japan beobachte sie eine kleine Weile dabei.

Sie waren…gute Freunde. Vielleicht machten sie ihn manchmal Angst und sie benahmen sich hin und wieder sehr seltsam. Aber das änderte nichts an Japans Meinung, dass er froh war, mit ihnen befreundet zu sein.

Japan saß zusammen mit Griechenland auf einer umgestürzten Säule aus der Zeit, als das Römische Reich über Europa geherrscht hatte.

Auf Griechenlands Schoß saß eine zufriedenschnurrende Katze, die sich von Griechenlands Streicheleinheiten verwöhnen ließ.

„Es ist schön…, nicht wahr?", sagte plötzlich die größere Nation.

Japan schaute zu ihm hoch. Griechenland hatte immer so einen entspannten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Für Japans Geschmack manchmal zu entspannt. Aber das war eigentlich egal. Griechenland war ein guter Freund. Wenn er neue Schätze seiner Mutter entdeckte, war Japan immer der erste, der sie sehen durfte.

Japan mochte seine Kultur und seine Geschichte. Und er liebte seine Weintrauben. Sie schmeckten so fruchtig und süß, wie keine anderen Weintrauben.

„Ja. Es ist wirklich sehr schön", bestätigte Japan und sah zum goldenen Abendhimmel hinauf.

Am griechischen Himmel gab es kaum Wolken. Zum Glück. So kamen die Sonnenstrahlen sehr gut zum Ausdruck. Obwohl Japan es auch mochte, wenn die Sonnenstrahlen durch Wolken brachen und den Anschein erweckten, als würde der Himmel aufbrechen.

Plötzlich spürte Japan etwas Weiches an seinem rechten Bein. Er sah hinunter und entdeckte eine Katze, die sich an ihm drückte. Sie schaute zu Japan auf, als dieser seine Hand sanft auf ihren Kopf legte und sie streichelte. Sie schnurrte und sprang auf seinem Schoß.

Plötzlich tauchten noch mehr Katzen auf. Eigentlich war Japan schon daran gewöhnt. Bei Griechenland gab es sehr viele Katzen. Vier weitere machten es sich auf Japans Schoß gemütlich, während ein paar andere sich auf seinen Schultern niederließen.

Langsam begann die Insel, sich unwohl zu fühlen.

„G-Griechenland… Griechenland, die Katzen…"

Japan schaute neben sich und musste erstaunt und erschrocken feststellen, dass die europäische Nation eingeschlafen war. Er lag auf dem Rücken und auf seinem ganzen Körper hockten Katzen.

[style type="italic"][style type="italic"]Schluck![/style][/style]

„Hey, Japan!"

Die tiefe, laute Stimme erschrak Japan und auch die Katzen, die sich eiligst davon machten.

Die Insel schaute in die Richtung der Stimme und entdeckte die Türkei, wie er sich auf ihn und Griechenland zubewegte.

Japan erhob sich von seinem Platz, um ihn zu begrüßen. Er verbeugte sich vor ihm.

„Guten Abend."

„Nun sei doch nicht so formell. Ein einfach Hallo reicht doch völlig aus."

Japan musste seinen Kopf weit in den Nacken legen, um die Türkei anzusehen.

Er trug immer diese weiße Maske. Japan hatte noch nie seine Augen gesehen. Er war sehr mysteriös. Er nannte Japan immer seinen Freund, dabei hatten die beiden eigentlich nicht viel zusammen unternommen. Kennengelernt hatte er ihn, als er vor der japanischen Küste mit seinem Schiff untergegangen war. Für die Insel war es selbstverständlich, dass er ihn rettete.

Aber um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er nicht allzu viel über die Türkei.

„Was machst du denn hier?", erklang eine wütende Stimme hinter Japan.

Das Lächeln der Türkei verschwand und er wandte sich böse zu Griechenland. Dieser war aufgestanden und beide standen sich gegenüber. Das kleine Japan zwischen ihnen.

„Ich wollte Japan sehen. Ist das verboten?"

„Falls es dir entgangen ist, aber das hier ist mein Zuhause. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich eingeladen zu haben."

„Das ist mir doch egal", erwiderte die Türkei. „Ich will auch mal Japan sehen. Du kannst ihn nicht ständig für dich beanspruchen."

Japan senkte peinlich berührt den Kopf. Die beiden stritten immer miteinander, wenn sie sich begegneten. Aber anders als bei England und Amerika schrien sie nicht. Aber dafür…

„Uff!"

Die beiden waren sich näher gekommen und quetschten Japan zwischen sich ein. Doch in ihrer Streitwut bekamen sie es nicht mit. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn sogar vergessen.

„Japan ist mich jetzt aber besuchen gekommen. Also verschwinde gefälligst von hier."

„Immer ist er bei dir. Du redest wohl schlecht über mich."

„Pah! Ich bin froh, wenn ich nicht mal an dich denken muss."

„Uff! Griechen… Tür…kei…"

Japan bekam kaum noch Luft. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen war geringer geworden. Japan zappelte zwischen ihnen. Aber spüren tat es scheinbar keiner der beiden.

Nach eine kräftigen Ruck flutschte Japan schließlich hinaus und holte erschöpft Luft.

Die beiden ließen sich davon nicht stören.

Die Insel drehte sich zu den beiden herum und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Es war sinnlos.

„…"

Noch am selben Abend kehrte Japan nach Hause zurück. Den Kopf gesenkt.

Er dachte über seine Freunde nach. Sie stritten sehr viel. Es machte ihm manchmal Sorgen. Besonders der Zustand zwischen Griechenland und der Türkei.

Aber sie waren gute Freunde für Japan. Er mochte sie. Jeder von ihnen hatte seine Schwächen, aber was Freundschaft anging, waren sie alle ehrlich und aufrichtig.

„Japan!"

„Hmh?"

Die Insel blieb abrupt stehen und schaute auf. Nur ein paar Meter vor ihm war sein Haus. Und dort standen Deutschland und Italien. Italien winkte ihm freudig zu, während Deutschland die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und ihm zurückhaltend zulächelte.

Japans Herz machte einen Sprung.

Er beschleunigte seinen Gang etwas. Als er bei seinen Achsenkollegen ankam, rutschte ihm ein freudiges Lächeln aus.

So ein Überraschungsbesuch von den beiden machte ihn wirklich glücklich.

„Was macht ihr hier?"

„Wir wollten dich besuchen!", lächelte Italien. „Wir dachten, dass du vielleicht ein bisschen Gesellschaft möchtest. Ich meine, du lebst hier ja auch ziemlich zurückgezogen und allein."

„Aber wenn du allein sein möchtest, dann gehen wir wieder. Das ist wirklich kein Problem."

„Nein. Ich freue mich wirklich über euren Besuch. Setzt euch doch schon mal auf die Terrasse raus. Ich bringe Tee und ein paar Apfelsinen."

„Jaaaaaa!"

Japan saß zufrieden auf der Terrasse, das kleine Tässchen mit Tee in den Händen und genoss den Abendwind. Rechts neben ihm Deutschland, der ein Buch las und links Italien, der mit Japans Katze ein Nickerchen hielt.

Dieser Anblick entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. Italien war oft sehr laut und weinerlich, aber er hatte ein Herz aus Gold und eine ehrliche Seele. Das machte ihn zu etwas ganz Besonderem.

Japan widmete er sich wieder dieser stillen Ruhe.

Und Deutschland… Deutschland kannte er, seit diese europäische Nation noch ein Kind war. Er hatte einen sehr ernsten Charakter. Und obwohl er noch so jung war, kuschten die anderen, wenn er sie bei den G8-Gipfeltreffen um Ruhe „bat". Außerdem war er nie nachtragend. Egal was Italien auch immer anstellte, er verzieh es ihm sofort. Und er sorgte sich sogar um Japans Gesundheit. So etwas hatte die Insel noch nie erlebt. Dass man sich…um ihn sorgte. Aber es war ein schönes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, dass Wärme ins Herz brachte.

Entspannt schloss er die Augen.

„Japan?"

„Hmh?"

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Deutschland, der von seinem Buch aufsah und Japan überrascht anschaute.

„Du siehst so zufrieden aus. Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein, nichts Besonderes. Aber ich fühle mich gerade sehr wohl. Und…ich muss daran denken, was für gute Freunde ich habe. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so viele Länder mit mir befreundet sein wollen."

„Natürlich wollen sie mit dir befreundet sein." Deutschland legte das Buch beiseite. „Japan, du bist hilfsbereit, freundlich und machst solche Dinge wie...wie hieß es gleich…Animefilme, die die anderen (aus welchen Gründen auch immer) sehr mögen. Du bist zurückhaltend und hast eine sehr interessante Kultur und Geschichte. Und obwohl du Kriege und Kämpfe hasst, bist du dennoch bereit zu kämpfen, um anderen zu helfen, wenn es nicht auf die diplomatische Art und Weiße zu verhindern ist. Du bist unabdingbar für diese Länder. Und…natürlich auch für Italien und mich…"

Deutschland errötete leicht. Diese Worte kamen ihm nicht leicht über die Lippen, aber dafür waren sie aufrichtig.

„Danke, Deutschland."

Japan war gerührt von diesen Worten. Und es bedeutete ihm wirklich viel.

Er mochte alle seine Freunde. Egal wie verrückt sie waren.

Aber in der Gesellschaft seiner Achsenkollegen fühlte er sich am wohlsten. Deutschland und Italien waren nicht nur seine Freunde. Die beiden waren es, die Japan in ihrer Allianz haben wollten. Niemand anderen sonst. Sondern ihn. Die kleine, einsame Insel, die sich vor ein paar hundert Jahren sogar noch vor der Welt versteckt hatte.

Und obwohl sie es wussten, hatten sie IHN gefragt, ob er zusammen mit Deutschland und Italien die Achsenmächte bilden wollte.

Sie waren etwas Besonderes, und hatten eines gemeinsam. Bevor sie sich trafen, waren sie drei Gefangene ihrer Einsamkeit.

Und heute waren sie zusammen die Achsenmächte.

Ja, Japan war wirklich eine glückliche Insel.


End file.
